1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved flexible connection to afford adjustability in a liquid delivery line. More particularly, the invention relates to a connection between a source such as a sprinkler water line and a delivery or discharge device such as a sprinkler head. The invention makes it possible to adjust the position of the sprinkler head relative to the water line in a wide variety of positions including different elevations without the use of multiple piping elements such as lengths of pipe and fittings such as elbows, T's and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In the aforesaid patent application Ser. No. 07/368,641, the background of the invention is described in detail. Reference to such description of the prior art background is requested.